


Christmas Wedding

by allthingsmagical



Series: Nothing To Everything [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Arthur and Merlin's wedding day and while Merlin has had Arthur's wedding present for a while, Arthur is stuck on what to get his future husband to be until he hears him telling his daughters what he would love.Sequel to Nothing To Everything.Dedicated to all my readers. Happy Christmas and new year everyone, hoping this new year brings hope, joy and happiness we all need after this tough year XXXXX
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Nothing To Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067732
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Christmas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Nothing to Everything. Some Christmas fluff.

Arthur Pendragon sat at the kitchen table and looked at his fiancé fondly, he was sat crossed legged on the floor, his twin girls with him, all of them looking through books, circling pictures, Merlin writing things down.

Gwaine sat down next to Arthur and handed him a bottle of beer. "So Arthur, you and Merlin are getting married on Christmas day. It is a week away, last minute preparations to be sorted, why are you not helping instead of just watching Merlin and the girls do everything? What exactly is your job in all of this?"

"Turning up on time." Arthur chuckled. "I know this is our special day but look at Merlin, I have never seen him so happy, planning the day that will make us one for the rest of our lives."

Gwaine nodded. "What have you got Merlin as a wedding present?"

"Nothing. I haven't a clue what to get him. I ask him but all I get is, you are paying for our wedding and you have agreed to marry me, that is present enough."

"White wedding daddy!" Marie squealed.

Merlin sighed. "I wish darling but it isn't possible. It no longer snows on Christmas day love."

Arthur seeing Merlin look dejected, sat up straight and looked at Gwaine who smirked. He stood up. "I need to go out." he said and put his trainers on with his coat and scarf. "Won't be long." he said, kissing Merlin and his daughters before leaving.

Merlin looked at Gwaine. "Where is he going?"

"See a man about a present I think." Gwaine shrugged. "So what have you got Arthur for a present then Merlin?"

"Christmas or wedding?"

"Wedding."

Merlin left his girls looking through magazines and walked over to Gwaine. "Fatherhood. Again." he whispered.

"Oh that is great, congratulations to you both. I saw how disappointed he was when you both found out you wasn't pregnant when you got back together."

"I know." Merlin sighed. "No matter how much he said he was okay, I knew he wasn't. To be honest, neither was I."

"How far gone are you Merlin?"

"Nearly ten weeks."

Gwaine smirked. "Arthur really did have a great birthday didn't he." he said making Merlin blush.

* * *

"You want us working on Christmas day mate? We have families, kids of our own."

"I understand that." Arthur said. "Surely you have people who don't mind working Christmas day. it will only be for a couple of hours and it will be in the afternoon and I will pay triple what you normally charge. Please, it will be my wedding day, doing this will make my future husband so happy, it's something he has always wanted and to married with it, please."

The bloke in front of him smiled. "What time do you get married?"

Arthur let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank you." he laughed and started to tell the man all of his plans.

Arthur jogged from the workers yard and got in his car and drove away, oblivious to the man who had been watching him from his car, only now getting out once Arthur had gone and walked into the workers yard himself...

* * *

Arthur walked in the house and saw Merlin sat at the table going over a list, checking things off as he read each one. 

"On schedule?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Yep. Everything all on schedule, we just have to turn up with the guests at one in the afternoon." he said before looking at the bag on Arthur's hand. "What have you got there?"

"Well the girls don't want to wear long dresses, they want those to the knees, you have finally managed to convince them they have to wear tights, but only if they wear shoes."

Merlin sighed. "I know, I am going to have to try and get them to wear those ankle boots I found."

"How about-" Arthur took the boxes out of the bag and opened them up and took out two pair of boots. "White furry ugg boots?"

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Spoilt girls."

"I even had Minnie mouse put on Marie's." Arthur said as he sat down and placed the boots on the table.

"Ah!" Merlin cried out and picked the boots up quickly. "No shoes or boots on table."

"You and your superstitions Merlin, you will be having me sleep somewhere else before we marry next." Arthur laughed.

"You will be stopping with Gwaine and Percival, they already have the things you will need for the big day."

"What? No. No way. This is my first Christmas with the girls and you, I will not miss them waking up and running downstairs in excitement. It is only for bride and groom, we are both grooms Merlin."

Merlin bit his lip and sighed. "Okay, but only because I can't have you missing their first Christmas with you."

Arthur smiled and leaned over and kissed Merlin. "Thank you. Now then, can I see this list?"

Merlin slid the list over and shut his eyes, waiting for Arthur's reaction when he got so far down the list.

"Disposable cameras!?"

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur was now standing. "Arthur it is so much cheaper, I have rang around everyone and with it being Christmas day some people are charging triple. Triple Arthur! It is cheaper to get disposable cameras and ask guests to take pictures."

"Our guests are not professional photographers Merlin." Arthur took a pen and crossed cameras off the list.

"But Arthur the money-"

"Is no problem Merlin. Half of it is yours as soon as we say I do anyway. I don't care if I have to pay four times as much." Arthur said as he took his phone out and started to search for photographers.

* * *

It was two days later when the man watched the happy couple with their twin girls in the shopping centre, the girls were standing in front of their parents, bouncing on their feet with excitement, they were currently in the queue to see Santa. Looking around he saw the workers around the Santa and elf's and seeing a woman with a clipboard he made his way towards her, all the while making sure he wasn't seen.

* * *

Arthur picked Marie up and held her close. "What did you ask Santa for then poppit?"

"Santa knows, he said he will make sure all I asked for gets delivered to me."

"But papa wants to know."

"You will know Christmas day papa."

"How about you tells us sweetheart, then we can make sure what he has got you is all correct." Merlin tried.

"It will be, Santa promised." Eve said.

Merlin sighed as they stepped into the sweet shop. "Okay then, each pick what you want for movie night but remember, too much it is going back." Once the girls had walked away, Merlin turned to Arthur. "What we have them is what they have been asking for and wanting all year."

"But I wanted to get them at least something they asked Santa for, how about I go back and ask."

"Arthur, since Eve and Marie he has seen lots more children, do you really think he would remember what they asked for?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose not." just then Arthur's phone rang. "Hello? This is he, name your price... deal."

"Here we are daddy, not too many." Eve said as she and Marie held out to Merlin what they had picked out.

Merlin nodded. "That's fine girls." he said, taking the sweets before looking at Arthur. "Who was it?"

"Photographer. I finally managed to get hold of one I liked and the photos he does and told him what we need and he told me he would get back to me with what he will charge."

"This is stupid, they are taking advantage of our desperation." Merlin snapped.

"I don't care. This is our big day Merlin. We will have all that we want."

* * *

Before they knew it, it was the Christmas eve, the girls were fast asleep in bed and Arthur and Merlin were in front of the tree in the living room. Merlin picked up the glass of milk and handed it to Arthur. "Drink this and eat the cookies and chuck the carrots in the bin outside."

Arthur nodded and did as he was asked and walked back in to find Merlin placing the last present under the tree. He picked up a piece of mistletoe and held it above his head as he came to a stop behind Merlin. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." he whispered.

Merlin turned and smiled at Arthur. "Merry Christmas Arthur." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blond before joining lips.

* * *

Arthur felt the wind knocked out of him as he woke up with a start and saw one of his daughters sat on him.

"It's Christmas!" she squealed.

Arthur raised his hand and turned his daughters face to the side and seeing no mole behind her ear he turned her face back. "Yes it is Marie."

"It is also yours and daddy's wedding day!" Eve squealed as she jumped from Merlin to Arthur who let out an oomph!

Merlin yawned as he sat up and ran his hand through his short hair. "Off your papa girls, we don't want him full of bruises on his wedding day."

Marie and Eve climbed off and Eve smiled at Arthur. "Sorry papa, you need your strength for tonight."

Arthur swung his legs out of bed. "What makes you say that?"

"Uncle Gwaine said you and daddy need all your strength for the wedding night, why is that papa?" Marie asked.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "I will kill him I swear I will!" he said before standing up and picking up Eve. "Strength because we have to walk around and talk to our guests at the wedding and dance as well."

"We will all be ready for bed tonight then papa." Marie said as she took Arthur's hand and dragged him from the room.

Arthur chuckled as he put down a struggling Eve and Marie let go of his hand to run to the tree and got down on their knees.

When Merlin appeared at his side, Arthur put his arm around him and pulled him close. "Merry Christmas and happy wedding day."

Merlin laughed and huddled closer to Arthur. "We are invisible now, might as well be."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, they will only see us and want us now when they want something."

After the girls had opened all of their presents and hugged Arthur and Merlin tightly thanking them and giving them each a kiss they both ran to the front door.

Arthur got up. "Where are you both going?"

Merlin gasped when his daughters opened the front door and saw at least two dozen boxes there all gift wrapped finished with bows on top.

"It's what we asked Santa for! He said he would leave them here for when we have opened those under the tree!" Marie said excitedly as her and Eve started picking the gifts up and carrying them inside.

"Let papa help my darlings." Arthur said and picked up a few boxes. "Merlin what does the label say?"

Merlin touched the label and read it. "It is just addressed to the girls from Santa."

Arthur moved his arms about so he was carrying them in one arm and reached up to read the label.

Merlin reached out and took the gifts when he saw Arthur shaking. "Careful, you shouldn't try holding them all in one arm."

"That is not why I am shaking Merlin. These are not from Santa! This is my father's writing!"

"What?" Merlin hurried back into the living room where his daughters were now unwrapping the presents and squealing with excitement that they had what they asked Santa for. "Girls. All of these presents... were these what you asked Santa for?"

"Yes daddy, when we sat on his knee we told him what we wanted and he said he will make sure we get everything we asked for." Eve said.

"Did he do or say anything else?" Arthur asked.

"He asked for a hug so we gave him one." Marie said.

Merlin placed down the presents he was holding and followed Arthur who stormed into the kitchen. "Arthur?"

"How dare he!" Arthur hissed as he walked up and down before standing in front of Merlin, his hand up as he pointed to the living room. "How dare he fucking dress up as Santa and talk to our daughters, the daughters he kept from me for five years! And ask them for a hug and buying them everything they asked for!" he angrily whispered. "Aren't you mad Merlin?"

"No Arthur. I stopped feeling angry at Uther long ago when I knew he couldn't hurt us anymore."

"I am getting those presents."

"No no." Merlin hurried and stood in front of the door to stop Arthur leaving the kitchen. "Look at it from the girls point of view. They have sat on Santa's knee, told him all they wanted for Christmas and come Christmas morning, they have it, only for their papa to take it all away from them?"

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. 

Merlin sighed and took Arthur's hands in his. "Don't let him ruin our day Arthur, this is your first Christmas with the girls, it is our wedding day, he stuck to his end of the deal, he has no one, he is retired so he has nothing to occupy his days, he is alone, only his thoughts and regrets for company. I have been there Arthur."

"But he has been in contact with the girls."

"Yes he has but we didn't state that he could no longer see them or us or have anything to do with us. He has had nothing but his own thoughts and regrets for company, it is those that have opened his eyes and made him want to do something to seeing his grandchildren."

Arthur put his lips together and let out a puff of air as he tilted his head, only calming down when he felt lips on his throat and arms go around him.

"I am no longer mad at him, I am thankful to him."

"May I ask why? After all he has done."

"He had you for a son, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"You always try and see the good in others, especially in those who don't see it in themselves Merlin." Arthur whispered.

* * *

Before they knew it they had arrived to get married. They stood outside and greeted all of their guests, Merlin had saw two white vans pull up and start to unload things. "Arthur what are they? Look where they are setting up, what about our photos? I don't want them in it."

Arthur looked across and saw the men who he made a deal with, it was Merlin's present. "They won't be love, we walk out the side doors after. Remember?"

"Oh yes of course, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Merlin I am marrying the love of my life today with my gorgeous girls present. Today is already perfect." Arthur said as he raised his and Merlin's joined hands and kissed the knuckles.

The men who got out of their vans pretended to look busy until they saw everyone walk inside and close the doors, as soon as the doors closed, the man in charge turned to his men. "Right let us get these machines up and running we have half hour at most! You two, cover the ground, Anderson, Henry, you are with me covering the air."

* * *

A woman walked over to Merlin and Arthur. "I would like to apologise should you hear any noise outside, we have another wedding today and they need to get everything set up." she smiled and winked at Arthur when Merlin nodded and looked around at the guests.

Uther Pendragon got out of his car, looking around he saw the men at work with the machines, he allowed a little smile as he walked into the building where his son now was, about to marry.

Stepping just inside the room and hiding at the back, Uther watched as his grand daughters walked down the aisle, both of them holding a small basket, scattering petals. He smiled at them both and froze when he saw his ex wife stand up, she was glowing, he had never seen her smile like that, she picked one of the girls up and kissed her cheek before doing the same with the other one.

Arthur and Merlin walked up the aisle hand in hand, stopping at the front, Uther watched as his son and Merlin exchanged vows and words before sealing their marriage with a kiss. He looked around and saw Ygraine had stopped clapping when she saw him standing at the back, she put her arm out and touched Arthur who, along with Merlin, looked straight at him. He nodded and quietly left the room.

Gwaine patting Arthur on the back made Arthur jump. He turned and smiled at Gwiane. "Tell the photographer we are coming out, I want Merlin's face when he sees outside captured." he whispered.

Arthur took Merlin's hand and kissed his knuckles as he led him to the doors. "Are you ready for your wedding present?"

Merlin looked at his husband. "Now?"

"Yes." Arthur put his hand on the door handle in front of him. "Open the doors with me."

Merlin beamed, "my present is just outside?"

"Yes."

Merlin placed his hand on the handle and together with Arthur, they pushed the doors wide open. Merlin gasped in excitement and laughed. In front of him was a vision of white, snow covering everything, snow falling, he pulled a laughing Arthur further outside as he put his hands out to catch the snow. "What did you do?"

Arthur laughed. "Snow machines my husband. You wanted a white wedding, you've got it."

The photographer had continuously taken picture after picture as soon as the doors opened getting every movement the married couple had made, once they had stopped to talk, he turned his camera on the girls who were dancing around in circles with their arms out squealing and laughing.

Merlin looked up and saw Uther so far away watching them all. Sighing he walked over to his girls and crouched down. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"We are." Marie smiled. "It's snow daddy!"

Merlin laughed. "It is, I want you girls to do something for me please."

"What daddy?" Eve asked.

Uther started to walk backwards when he saw Merlin approaching with his girls. "I mean to cause no disruption, I only wanted to see my son marry and see my granddaughters."

"Can I have your phone please?" Merlin asked.

Uther frowned but took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it and handed it over to Merlin. 

"Ready when you are girls."

Eve tapped Uther on the leg. "You need to crouch down grandfather."

Uther crouched down and was surprised when the twins stood either side of him and put their arms around him who in turn put his arms around them. Looking up at Merlin with the girls he smiled with the twins. He stood up when Merlin handed his phone back and looked at his phone to see Merlin had take five pictures. "Thank you Merlin, it is more than I deserve."

"Baby steps Uther."

"Merlin."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and smiled at his husband. "It's alright Arthur."

"The photographer wants a group photo."

Merlin nodded and taking his girls hands, he walked back to everyone. 

When Arthur turned to follow, Uther stepped forwards. "Son?"

Arthur turned back. "Yes?"

"I apologise for my actions and the hurt I have caused, I do not deserve forgiveness so I do not blame you should you wish never to forgive. I know I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't father. But then again. I am not you. Happy holidays father."

It was only when Arthur had re-joined his husband, daughters and guests and posed for the photo that Uther sighed. "Merry Christmas son."

Merlin took Arthur's hand. "Are you okay?"

Arthur smiled. "Nothing can ruin this day. Husband." he said before joining lips with his husband. "Now where is my wedding present?"

Merlin laughed and taking his husband's hand, he placed it on his stomach. "Right here."

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or Kudos?


End file.
